Oretachi no Kizuna
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Porque tenían una conexión excepcional, hasta incluso inigualable. Algo que los atraía como un fuerte imán, siendo casi imposible el separarse. En resumidas cuentas, eran el uno para el otro. ShindouKirino


Y aquí estamos nuevamente con un trabajo de Inazuma~ Sí, creo que tengo otros proyectos pendientes para este fandom, pero estos dos simplemente me cautivaron. Creo que es a una de las parejas que más amor le he puesto, y es que su dinámica es tan profunda e interesante~ que necesitaba escribir algo para poder compartirlo con el mundo, hablar sobre mi postura sobre como funcionan Shindou y Kirino juntos. Así que espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado, porque de verdad, le puse mucha dedicación y empeño de parte mía.

Oneshot MUY azucarado, apasionado, romántico, y todos los sinónimos que quieran darle; así que preparen unas buenas dosis de insulina. Y como siempre, todos los derechos de Inazuma Eleven Go para LEVEL 5. Hay una frase que está en japonés, y es que sencillamente, no pude escribirla en español. Es bastante deducible, pero aún así me disculpo: aún me cuesta desligarme del japonés cuando de sentimientos se trata Uu

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia. Ansío que sea merecedora de un review. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Oretachi no Kizuna (Nuestro lazo)<strong>  
><em>TakuRan<em>

– No tenemos trabajo para el lunes, ¿cierto, Shindou?

– Solamente el de historia para el martes, pero el mismo lunes podemos terminarlo, avanzamos bastante en clases ya.

El susodicho procedió a tomar el último sorbo de su taza de té para luego depositarla con sumo cuidado en su platillo correspondiente. Definitivamente, no había nada más relajante que la merienda nocturna, y más aún si la compartía con alguien tan especial como lo era Kirino.

Ya era una costumbre que habían adquirido hace mucho tiempo el quedarse en la casa del castaño todos los viernes, y ese día no era una excepción. Desde que ambos habían decidió dar un paso adelante juntos, se esmeraban en no romper la tradición.

– Realmente, la cena de hoy estaba deliciosa –comentó Kirino, quien ya había terminado su té hace unos buenos minutos atrás, sonriendo dulcemente.

– No hay de que –respondió Shindou, con la misma sonrisa– Pedí especialmente que hoy cocinaran aquello para ti.

– No era necesario, de verdad –soltó una suave risa, intentando disimular en cierta medida su nerviosismo: tal vez sus palabras habían sonado simples, pero la intensa mirada que las acompañaba, lo que menos tenía era simpleza.

– ¡Si era necesario! –refutó al instante– Eres mi visita, lo mínimo que debo hacer es recibirte como se debe.

Frente a aquellas últimas palabras, una idea cruzó por la mente del pelirosa.

– Deberías saber que no soy de gustos tan rebuscados como tú a veces lo eres, Shindou… –tal y como lo esperaba, logró robarle un sonrojo a su contrario, el cual intentó disimular tomando algo de té. Sin embargo, al estar la taza ya vacía, su pena y frustración aumentaron, reacción la cual logró hacerle soltar una fuerte carcajada– Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando –cuando pudo calmar su risa, le miró– Será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos, el entrenamiento de hoy me dejó bastante agotado.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Shindou, extrañamente algo nervioso, mirando al reloj de pared que estaba en la habitación– Es viernes, y son recién las nueve y media… Podríamos jugar algo antes, o ver una película.

– Está bien pasar por hoy –una leve sonrisa apareció en sus facciones, intentando brindarle así un poco de confianza– Prefiero descansar ahora.

Sin premeditarlo, el color carmín invadió por segunda vez los pómulos del castaño, a lo cual asintió, y se levantó del sofá de donde estaba, tomando ambas tazas en sus manos.

– Iré a dejar esto a la cocina por mientras –agregó, y haciendo referencia a sus palabras, caminó hacia el lugar mencionado.

Aquella señal para Kirino fue bastante clara, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de Shindou. Al llegar, sacó su pijama de su bolso, y cambió su ropa por éste en un par de minutos. Mientras deshacía sus coletas y buscaba sus útiles de aseo, la puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando así a la vista la presencia de Shindou. Ambos compartieron una furtiva mirada, acompañada posteriormente por una sonrisa. Y como si supieran el esquema de todo aquello, Kirino se levantó de la cama con cepillo de dientes en mano y caminó hacia el baño, mientras Shindou hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección a un closet.

Realizó las mismas acciones del pelirosa, incluso con algo más de tranquilidad, y de igual manera, se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta con la misma sutileza de antes, y topándose con Kirino a medio lavado de dientes. Este mismo le hizo un costado al frente del lavamanos, y gracias a aquello pudo imitarle. Tomó su cepillo y comenzó a lavar sus dientes, y mientras lo hacía, observaba los largos y rosados cabellos contrarios. Notó un extraño nudo en ellos, por lo que dejó el objeto dentro de su boca, y con sus manos ahora libres, tomó una peineta que tenía cerca, y comenzó a deslizarla por el pelo de Kirino. Éste, como reacción, cerró sus ojos de manera calmada, mientras seguía cepillando sus dientes: sabía que Shindou se caracterizaba por su extrema delicadeza cuando de peinarle se trataba, intentando evitar tirones lo más que pudiera. Llegaba hasta el punto de ser relajante. Fue ahí mismo cuando reaccionó.

Dio vuelta su cabeza, y le indicó a su contrario una de sus mejillas, diciéndole así que estaba listo con sus dientes. Shindou comprendió, y mientras Kirino se enjuagaba, él mismo se dedicaba a terminar con su propio aseo. Cambiando turnos de manera perfecta, Kirino procedió a secarse a la vez que Shindou ocupó el lavamanos para él enjuagarse. Terminó, y tomó una toalla para secarse; luego, levantó la vista y se topó con los turquesas ojos del pelirosa, el cual portaba la peineta que minutos antes estaba utilizando. Comprendiendo el mensaje, tomó el objeto y terminó de desenredar su pelo. Pasaron los minutos, y acabó con su labor. Al ver la espalda de su contrario, un impulso le invadió; un instinto que estaba reprimiendo hace mucho; y algo tembloroso, se acercó tímido y le abrazó, posicionando sus brazos sobre su abdomen. Escondió su ahora sonrojado rostro en el hombro contrario y musitó un tenue "lo siento", sintiéndolo casi como un pecado.

Kirino simplemente sonrió: de una u otra manera, ya le estaba extrañando que Shindou no se hubiera manifestado de aquella manera, a pesar de lo recatado y disimulado que solía ser. Y en respuesta a ello, juntó sus manos con las del castaño, acariciándolas, y a la vez apegándose más a su pecho, intentando así calmar los evidentes nervios contrarios.

– Vamos a dormir, antes de que se haga más tarde –dijo al cabo de unos minutos, soltando el abrazo con cuidado, pero manteniendo el contacto entre ambas manos, dándose la vuelta, y sonriéndole. Shindou respondió de la misma manera, solo algo más tímido. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo único, completamente especial. Y la intensa mirada que se dedicaban demostraba una complicidad y confianza que solo se podía comparar con aquella que se ganaba con la experiencia de los años.

Así, salieron del baño y caminaron hacia la habitación. Nuevamente dividiendo roles, Kirino se dirigió hacia el interruptor de ésta, mientras Shindou lo hacía hacia la cama, abriendo las mantas y recostándose en uno de los lados, el derecho. Cuando el pelirosa notó aquello, apagó la luz y fue en la misma dirección, pero hacia el lado izquierdo. Se acostó, cubrió los cuerpos de ambos y se quedó ahí, de espaldas, contemplando el techo que poco de interesante tenía.

– Realmente, fue un gran día –dijo luego de unos instantes de repentina tranquilidad, intentando así no caer en la monotonía del silencio.

– ¿Lo dices por las clases en general, o por el entrenamiento? –preguntó Shindou– Siento que hoy el equipo estuvo más unido que nunca.

– A eso me refiero –aunque sabía que no sería visto, sonrió– Hemos estado cada día mejorando, lo más seguro es que ganemos el Holy Road.

– Eso sería simplemente maravilloso –replicó también con una sonrisa– Aunque en realidad, debemos –hizo énfasis en la palabra– ganar.

– Así es –cambió de posición, esta vez girándose hacia su izquierda, mirando directamente al castaño– Además, contigo como nuestro capitán, no hay duda en que lo lograremos.

Y nuevamente, el impulso vino; el deseo de romper la distancia que tanto le había incomodado durante todo el día.

– Ki-Kirino… –bajo las sabanas, buscó la mano de su compañero, y al encontrarla, la aprisionó con fuerza, aprovechando también de entrelazar sus dedos. De igual manera, se dio vuelta en la cama, y a pesar de la oscuridad, podía notar aquellos claros ojos mirándole fijamente, sin pudor alguno, los cuales correspondió con igual intensidad.

Por su parte, con aquel simple contacto el pelirosa notó las claras intenciones de Shindou, y aprovechó el instante para acercarse aun más, apoyando ambas manos en sus mejillas, quedando a tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia.

– Para mí siempre serás el mejor, Shindou. O mejor dicho, Takuto… –susurró tan cerca de su rostro como pudo, y sin hacerse esperar, besó suavemente aquellos labios que hace horas le estaban llamando.

Shindou respondió al instante, llevando uno de sus brazos hacia su cintura para atraerle y al mismo tiempo profundizar, ganándose la dominancia al instante, completamente tímido e inexperto, pero no por ello menos entregado y apasionado. Y es que besar los labios de Kirino era simplemente estar en el cielo. Apenas podía recuperar el aliento del beso anterior, se lanzaba nuevamente a la batalla, entregando así todo lo que tenía, lo cual era la interminable devoción que sentía por el pelirosa. Sus manos paseaban por todo centímetro de piel que pudieran disponer, y su respiración se entrecortaba conforme iba pasando el tiempo; era un sentimiento tan estremecedor, tan fuerte, que a esas alturas, ya nada podía detenerlo. Lo único que deseaba, era que aquel momento nunca terminara, y que pudiera tener al chico entre sus brazos completamente para él por siempre.

Decir que lo amaba era poco, porque sencillamente, lo adoraba.

Kirino, al mismo tiempo, correspondía con el mismo fervor, y simplemente se dejaba en manos del castaño. Sabía de antemano que tenía todas las aptitudes para dar vuelta la situación y ser él el dominante; pero le gustaba así, disfrutaba demasiado sintiendo a aquel apasionado Shindou, carente de barreras o etiquetas, siendo simplemente él mismo, mostrándose en toda su esencia. Además, le guardaba un apego tan grande, que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él, y si Shindou era feliz expresándole sus sentimientos de aquella manera, él con gusto lo aceptaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un evidente jadeo contrario, consecuencia del acalorado beso que estaban compartiendo, y que ahora acababan de quebrar gracias a la molestosa falta de aire.

– Suki… –susurró Shindou, acercándose a su oído, besando la mejilla correspondiente en el instante– Daisuki da, Kirino…

– Es Ranmaru, Takuto. Ranmaru… –una suave risa escapó de sus labios, a lo que volvió a besar los contrarios, en un rápido contacto.

– Lo siento, es la costumbre –correspondió aquella risa, y llevó una de sus manos hacia los largos y liberados cabellos rosados, enredando sus dedos en estos, tratándolos como si fuera uno de los instrumentos más preciados en el mundo. De cierta manera, hasta a él mismo le molestaba ser tan formal para sus cosas, dado que era completamente contrapuesto a todas sus actuales emociones y a las acciones que quería realizar. Pero no iba a permitir que aquello le mermara, y por lo mismo, tomó a Kirino de la cintura con suavidad, y en un rápido actuar, le giró y posicionó a la vez encima suyo. De seguro descolocaría un poco a su compañero (cosa que era completamente errónea), pero lo compensaría. Llevó su mano libre a su mejilla, logrando así un contacto visual mucho más directo. Observó embobado su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo. Y sintió que casi podía llorar de la emoción por tenerle tan cerca– Te quiero tanto, tanto, Ranmaru…

Aquellas palabras lograron una conmoción total en su receptor, a tal punto que un sonrojo apareció en sus pómulos.

– Yo también, Takuto –sonrió, y una vez más, invadió los suaves labios del castaño, pero sin sobreponerse, siempre calmado y atento a cualquier señal que el otro pudiera darle.

Efectivamente, las manos de Shindou no se hicieron esperar, y bajaron con rapidez hacia las caderas de Kirino, repartiendo suaves caricias en ésta. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, se aventuró un poco más introduciéndose bajo el pijama, ascendiendo por su espalda con evidente calma pero una clara sensualidad. La piel que sus yemas tocaban era increíblemente suave y cálida, lo cual le hacía querer recorrerla por mucho más tiempo y con mucha más intensidad. Kirino, en respuesta, soltó un jadeo entre aquel beso que estaba desarrollando, e intentó hacer el contacto más cercano aún, aunque ya estar sobre el castaño generaba una distancia bastante ínfima; sintiendo como con cada toque su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

– T-Taku… to… –musitó entrecortado, y en un arrebato, tomó un rol distinto según la posición en la que se encontraba.

Apoyó ambas piernas en los costados del cuerpo de Shindou y se levantó unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes como para poder contemplar a su contrario de manera general. No era necesaria la luz para notar el vistoso sonrojo que vestían los pómulos de Shindou, y tampoco había que ser adivino para notar lo entregado que estaba en la situación, y por ende, lo mucho que rogaban sus ojos por más, por continuar. Las señales eran bastante claras, pero aún así disfrutaba el contemplarlas; porque salían de la rutina, del esquema que la mayoría tenia sobre Shindou Takuto. Eran determinadas particularidadesque solo él podía ver, porque era el elegido, el de primera prioridad. Todas aquellas emociones le embargaron, y guiado exclusivamente por éstas, fue que nuevamente juntó aquellos labios tan adictivos con los suyos, intentando entregar todo lo que tenía. Fue en una pequeña distracción contraria cuando decidió de igual manera dar un paso más, y aprovechando el espacio que se había formado entre ambos, introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, buscando inmediatamente la otra, sintiendo bajo suyo como el cuerpo del castaño llegaba a temblar del éxtasis al corresponderle. Luego, acompañó aquel logro con una de sus manos, llevándola directamente hacia el borde del pijama, levantándolo hasta mitad de pecho y acariciando su abdomen en el proceso, aumentando el húmedo roce, casi en una especie de sutil danza que ambos protagonizaban.

Y fue precisamente en aquel instante, dominado por la pasión, cuando Shindou recordó lo mucho que desconocía sobre los sentimientos de Kirino. A su mente llegaron los días donde eran tan solo grandes amigos, y no podía resistir ya lo que sentía por el pelirosa: porque siempre había estado ahí, siempre lo había apoyado y ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, y en tan solo año y medio algo que había partido como una simple amistad de compañeros de equipo se transformó en un profundo cariño y en un fuerte apego, en los cuales ignoró por completo el hecho de que compartía el mismo sexo con el pelirosa, ya que al fin y al cabo, era Kirino Ranmaru quien le gustaba, independiente de lo que fuera; y según lo que creía, el querer a alguien no podía estar limitado por si se era hombre o mujer, si no que era la esencia, o el alma de aquella persona lo que lograba la atracción. Fue por lo mismo que decidió confesarse a pesar de los evidentes riesgos que podría sufrir su amistad: simplemente, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo, evadiendo la realidad. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que aunque Kirino le rechazaría, lo aceptaría y seguiría estando con él de la misma forma. Al fin y al cabo, era como liberar lo que sentía para que sus sentimientos fueran libres y así poder quedarse tranquilo.

Cuan distante estaba su pensamiento de la realidad.

Estuvo días meditando en como hacerlo, desde decirle de frente, hasta escribirle una larga carta explicándole todo el proceso con el mayor detalle posible. Si bien el segundo método le resultaba bastante cómodo, lo más seguro es que no lo fuera para Kirino, hasta que casi en el borde de la desesperación, una idea dominó con fuerza por sobre las otras.

Era el fin de un entrenamiento y Kirino se encontraba arreglando sus últimas cosas para irse. Al terminar su bolso, caminó hacia la salida e intercambió los zapatos de escuela por los de calle en su casillero. Estaba colocándose uno de ellos cuando vio acercarse a Shindou, realizando las mismas acciones suyas, pero un par de casilleros más adelante.

– Tan apurado que vas, Shindou –dijo divertido, notando como el castaño ordenaba sus cosas rápidamente, apenas y mirando lo que hacía. Si hubiera puesto más atención, hubiera notado lo nervioso que estaba, y lo mucho que intentaba evitarle.

– N-Necesito estudiar para mañana –mintió, porque naturalmente, no había examen alguno para el día siguiente. Terminó su bolso, y juntando todo el valor que poseía, miró a Kirino directamente, simulando parecer lo más natural que podía– Ten –controlando el temblor en sus manos de la mayor manera posible, le extendió un pequeño papel, y apenas Kirino lo recibió, hizo una pequeña reverencia – N-Nos vemos mañana entonces, K-Kirino –dijo, y tan rápido como el viento, se marchó del lugar, siempre tratando de aparentar que estaba apurado y no avergonzado, que era lo que realmente le pasaba.

Kirino, en tanto, se quedó mirando la ruta que dejaba Shindou con algo de tristeza: era obvio que algo le estaba ocurriendo, pues él no dejaba sus cosas desordenadas como ahora lo había hecho. Soltó un suspiro, y dejando el papel en su propio casillero, comenzó a ordenar el contrario. Era natural que se sintiera hasta de cierta manera, pasado a llevar, dado que la confianza que se tenían era bastante alta, por lo que siempre esperaba que el castaño recurriera a él cuando tuviera algún problema… O tal vez simplemente estaba exagerando, al fin y al cabo, solo eran amigos, nada más. Shindou podía acudir a otras personas… No, tenía que controlarse, ya había decidido que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, y eso haría.

Terminó de arreglar las cosas, y por segunda vez, suspiró. Cerró el casillero, y se dirigió al suyo. Dispuesto estaba a cerrarlo e irse, cuando recordó el pequeño papel. Mientras se colocaba el bolso y comenzaba a caminar, lo abrió, y su contenido fue tal que logró detener sus pasos por completo. Si sus ojos tenían un máximo de apertura, ahora lo estaban, y sus manos de una u otra forma temblaban, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Tres simples palabras, un "Me gustas, Kirino" rezaba tranquilo en su respectivo papel. Y repentinamente todo comenzó a encajar: los nervios, los temblores, la voz, todo.

Tenía que alcanzarlo.

Agradeció a los cielos la buena condición física que el soccer le había desarrollado, porque al ritmo y velocidad que estaba corriendo, más de dos cuadras no hubiera durado. Incluso se ganó el reclamo de un automóvil por haber cruzado en rojo, pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora; luego de unos minutos logró su cometido, dado que ya podía ver a lo lejos las peculiares ondas del cabello de Shindou. Aquello solo le animó a seguir corriendo, a pesar del notorio cansancio que le estaba invadiendo. Gritó su nombre, y mientras su contrario giraba su cabeza sorprendido, aprovechó para tomarle de la muñeca, voltearlo, y abrazarle fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, recuperando todo el aliento que había perdido. Con la cercanía adquirida le apegó aún más, abrazándole desde su cuello, sintiendo el calor contrario, empezando a corresponder aquello que ambos compartían. Había anhelado tanto abrazarle de aquella manera, que por un momento se sintió en un maravilloso sueño, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse real.

– ¿Ki-Kirino? –susurró Shindou, aún sin dar cabida a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus brazos ansiaban poder rodear su cuerpo, pero su razón le frenaba diciendo que no lo hiciera.

– De seguro pensaste que te rechazaría, ¿no? –dijo Kirino sin dudar, lo que logró sacarle un escalofrío al castaño. Había acertado. Suponía que Shindou debía estar completamente desconcertado, por lo que decidió ir al grano. Se separó de tal manera de poder mirarle directamente y cuidadosamente llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, apoyándolas sobre estas. Por un momento, sintió mucho miedo de decírselo, pero si Shindou había reunido el valor para aquello, sabiendo las desastrosas consecuencias que podría traer, él también debía hacerlo– A-A m-mí también me gustas, Shindou… Mucho…

Sentía que con aquellas palabras, podía simplemente morir tranquilo. Tenía tantas emociones mezcladas, y a la vez, todo tomó un giro tan radical en él, que no pudo detener el correr de sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, que al final, por la posición en la que estaban, desembocaban en el hombro de Kirino. Esta vez, sin titubear, le abrazó con fuerza desde su cintura, intentando así atenuar los fuertes sollozos que daba, descargando todas aquellas emociones que había contenido por tanto tiempo, sin creer aún todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

–Kirino, Kirino… –decía una y otra vez con su tono bajo y agudo, consecuencia de sus sollozos. Hubiera querido poder hacer más, pero su estado no se lo permitía.

–P-Pero no llores, Shindou –dijo el aludido con una suave risa, a la vez que se alejaba un poco de él.

Completamente tímido pero sin poder resistir ya el impulso, besó la comisura de uno de sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que pudieran brotar de éste, siendo aquel el primer contacto cercano que compartirían. Naturalmente la acción tomó desprevenido al castaño, el cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Fue en aquel segundo donde ambos compartieron mirada, que sintieron aquella fuerte atracción fluyendo entre los dos, sin deseo alguno de frenarse. Cerraron los ojos y poco a poco fueron acercándose, al punto de llegar a sentir la respiración de su contrario sobre sus labios. Kirino fue el primero en actuar y rompió la mínima distancia que los separaba con un suave roce, apenas y un toque, aún inseguro de lo que estaban experimentando. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que su simple acción lograría activar por completo los instintos de Shindou, el cual sin poder ya controlar todo aquello que había admitido hace unas semanas, le atrajo desde su cintura y presionó con fuerza sobre los labios contrarios, iniciando así su primer beso juntos. En medio de aquello, subió ambas manos por su espalda hasta llegar a las ligasque amarraban sus coletas. Suavemente las deslizó hacia abajo y liberó así los rosados cabellos, distribuyéndolos por toda su espalda, sin dejar de besarle.

Se separaron, ambos acompañados de un suave suspiro y de sus rostros completamente sonrojados, y Shindou volvió a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Kirino, esta vez apoyado además por sus cabellos.

– D-Disculpa por hacer eso, Kirino –susurró – E-Es por que estamos con gente cerca y todo eso…

Kirino intentó aguantar su risa, pero fue inevitable. Aún así, luego de unos segundos se calmó, recordando la situación en la que estaba. Era de esperar que el castaño incluso se molestara por lo que había hecho, y tenía sus razones de peso, por lo que rápidamente procuró arreglar la situación. Buscó los ojos de su contrario, y le miró profundamente, sin dudar, sin nada que ocultar. Sonrió.

– No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Lo que siento por ti es real, y nada ni nadie lo cambiará.

Y aquel mismo estremecimiento que generaron sus palabras en aquel instante era el que había comenzado a experimentar constantemente hace mes y medio, y el que ahora estaba nuevamente sintiendo, haciéndole perder la cabeza por completo.

Realmente, nunca pensó que iba a ser correspondido y querido de una manera tan completa y equitativa como la suya.

Reaccionó de aquel estado de trance en el que había caído al sentir su cuello siendo besado por el pelirosa, junto además con el constante estímulo en su abdomen, a lo que un apenas audible gemido escapó de sus labios, y arrugó la tela del pijama por la espalda en pos de descargarse. Siguieron un par de besos más, y luego uno final en sus labios, para después sentir a Kirino recostado en su pecho, tranquilo. Aprovechó la instancia e hizo contacto con sus cabellos, acariciándolos una vez mas, cuidándolo con aquella simple acción; intentando dejar sus hormonas de lado y solo preocuparse por el hecho de que tenía a Kirino consigo mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado. Percibió aquel calor tan especial que despedía por todo su cuerpo, hasta incluso podía sentir sus latidos en un ritmo casi igual a los suyos, buscando conectarse, entrelazarse, permanecer unidos por siempre. Y nuevamente, la emoción le embargó y no pudo evitar el llorar, solo que esta vez intentó hacerlo lo más disimulado posible.

Pero Ranmaru lo descubrió al instante, el cual levantó su rostro de donde estaba y le sonrió, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas con una de sus manos. No dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente actuó.

A pesar del despectivo estereotipo que existía sobre los hombres que lloraban, él simplemente amaba las lágrimas de Takuto, porque eran completamente sinceras, y llevaban el valor de su dueño. Porque sabiéndose todos los prejuicios que habían, y lo mucho que Shindou se cuidaba especialmente de ellos, se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo y demostrar sus emociones tal y como las sentía, sin restricciones ni nada que las detuviera; sin aquella barrera del tener que aparentar ser fuerte, cuando todos los humanos tienen sus debilidades, lo quieran o no. Era algo digno de admiración, y uno de los motivos por los cuales se había sentido atraído desde un principio por el castaño: esa increíble capacidad de poder expresarse dijeran lo que dijeran.

Shindou intentó de igual manera ayudarse, secando su empapado rostro con la manga de su pijama, y después de aquello, sonrió de vuelta como pudo. Kirino en respuesta, besó su mejilla y volvió a mirarle.

– Sabes que estaré aquí cuando sea que lo necesites, Takuto –dijo Kirino.

– ¿Para siempre? –preguntó de golpe, intentando disimular el evidente temblor que había adquirido su voz.

Kirino simplemente rió y rápidamente, besó su frente.

– En realidad, creo que nada dura para siempre –notó el miedo que invadió los ojos del castaño, por lo que nuevamente besó su frente, tranquilizándolo– Pero en este caso, daré lo mejor de mí para lograr que así sea.

Frente a aquello, pudo sentir aquel característico ardor volver a invadir sus ojos, pero se controló. En compensación, le miró con todo el cariño que tenía, perdiéndose en aquel mar verdeazulado que Kirino tenía por ojos, intentando siempre ver más allá, descubrir mucho más de lo que observaba. Luego, levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla respectiva con el dorso de ésta, sin dejar en ningún instante de sonreír.

– T-Te amo, Ranmaru… –dijo hasta en un casi sollozo, y así, selló sus palabras con un nuevo beso, atrayéndole desde su mejilla, entregándose por completo en aquel instante. Era la primera vez que se lo había dicho, y no le importaba lo temprano que hubiera sido, porque a esas alturas, sentía que hasta podía dar su vida por el pelirosa, e incluso mucho más.

Naturalmente, las intensas palabras habían generado una completa revolución en Kirino, el cual correspondió con la misma dedicación. Buscó la mano libre de Shindou con la propia, y entrelazó sus dedos fuertemente, acentuando aún más la conexión que ambos estaban sintiendo. Pasaron los segundos, y al tener obligatoriamente que separarse, Shindou aprovechó la instancia para tomarlo por la cintura y nuevamente girarlo, dejándolo donde mismo estaba antes, pero ahora con la diferencia de que lo recostó en su pecho, sin dejar de abrazarle.

– De verdad… –comenzó, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar su nuca– Espero siempre poder tenerte a mi lado… Seguir creciendo, graduarnos de Raimon, ojalá poder asistir a la misma preparatoria y universidad… Vivir tantas cosas, vacacionar juntos…

– ¿Casarnos y tener un hijo también? –interrumpió, sin poder evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios, escondiéndose en su pecho y abrazándole con más fuerza en una especie de disculpa.

– ¡Kirino! –el rojo subió a sus pómulos, ya que gracias a esa interrupción, pudo notar lo exageradamente soñador y hasta cursi que estaba sonando. Al mismo tiempo, jaló uno de sus mechones de pelo en reproche– N-No quería llegar a eso, tonto.

– Aún así, si quieres casarte conmigo, acepto de inmediato~ –dijo divertido, casi en broma– Pero no pienso usar vestido –nuevamente rió, esperando que el otro le respondiera, pero solo hubo un pequeño silencio.

– ¿Ha-Hablas enserio? –fue lo único que atino a decir; la situación había sido tan seria que no podía verlo en un sentido de broma.

– De cierta manera sí –pudo ver como las palabras invadían su mente, y nuevamente ocultó su rostro, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, disminuyendo gradualmente su tono de voz. Por aquel instante, se dejó llevar por el aura del castaño; se permitió admitir sus necesidades, incluso hasta comportarse algo débil y sumiso; sencillamente, se dejó querer. Tragó saliva duramente, y lo soltó– N-No creo que pueda ser más feliz con otra persona que no seas tu, Takuto…

Shindou, notando al instante lo mucho que le había costado a Kirino decir aquello, le estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo y después buscó su rostro, tomándole desde su mentón y descubriéndole. Nuevamente le miró con suma intensidad, y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual se fundió en los labios del pelirosa con un dulce beso. Se separó, susurró un "Te amo" sobre sus labios, y prosiguió repartiendo besos alrededor de su rostro, sin dejar aún la pequeña timidez y cuidado que siempre portaba.

Esta vez, Kirino fue el que decidió continuar con las acciones, y frenó por un instante las del castaño, se acomodó de tal manera que quedaran a la misma altura, y se encargó de ahora él juntar sus labios con los contrarios de manera corta, pero relajada, llegando incluso a generar tan solo unos cuantos roces, los cuales, entre más distanciados se hacían, más ansiedad lograban.

Así, mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizaban junto con sus corazones, poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando, siendo Shindou el primero en caer dormido. Kirino lo notó, y se quedó unos buenos minutos observándole completamente embelesado, casi hipnotizado, con su pelo desordenado sobre su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando en un sublime ritmo, tal como éste portaba innatamente, como si su cuerpo creara una melodía dedicada exclusivamente para él. Le apegó aún más, siendo ahora Shindou el recostado en su pecho, y rodeó su cintura a la vez que reacomodaba las sábanas para ambos. Finalmente, depositó un beso sobre su cabeza.

– Yo también te amo, Takuto –se atrevió a decir– Para siempre…

Tal vez si Shindou no le hubiera pasado aquel papel, lo más seguro es que seguirían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre que por dentro profesaban profundos sentimientos hacia el otro. Y por lo mismo se sintió algo culpable de haber soltado aquellas palabras únicamente cuando éste estaba dormido. Pero la promesa estaba hecha, y no la rompería, porque al fin y al cabo, él también deseaba con el alma que su relación durara para siempre.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, y completamente tranquilo consigo mismo, fue que Morfeo se apoderó igualmente de él, pero sin nunca separarle de su tan amado castaño.


End file.
